Love in no man's land
by goldconverse
Summary: Kurt is in the army with his brother Finn. Being away for so long at a time has a big effect on his relationships. But what happens when he meets Blaine on an online dating website and meeting each other could be nothing more than fate. Rated M for death in the trenches not Kurt,Finn or Blaine
1. It was only a matter of time

Love in no man's land. **This is my new fanfic, I would just like to say that I would definately like for someone to write it with me, that would be quite fun to do. If your interested MP me and I'll tell you the plot of the story. This story is about Kurt being in the army and he finds it hard to keep a relationship when he has to go off for so long. Do you think I should continue or not? right now reviews will be heavenly :)**

* * *

**Love in no man's land**

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed mercilessly at him. He turned to face me, tears streaking down his cheeks making his eyes red and puffy. I'd had enough of this for too long, the constant buzzing of his phone. From him. Peter was for the most parts, the best boyfriend I'd ever had. But it was the sixth sense I've had enough of, telling me something wasn't right. Peter had a friend, or so he told me but I could see past the glances when he was hanging around with us. His name was Jamie, he was in the same business as Peter, a chef at one of those big fancy restaurants. That gave him more time with Peter, and if that wasn't enough I would be gone for months at a time. Leaving Peter alone with Jamie in the same town.

It was when I came home from training early to find Peter's phone buzzing manically in the front room. I couldn't exactly ignore the constant annoyance, so I clicked open the message to find 13 unread messages all from Jamie. _hey sexy, How about tonight, isn't Kurt training later? Come round mine at 6, I'll cook Hunny just text me x. _They were all the same, they were the kind of texts Kurt sent Peter, the ones you send when you've been going out for ever and the phase of compliments had passed. These texts were Jamie asking Peter out, like he was his boyfriend.

At first I was fuming, raging with anger. The feeling I first felt was pure angst, I felt like taking both of their necks together in my shaking hands and snapping them like twigs. Hearing their screams would have comforted me, I was that angry. Then the violent feeling left and was replaced with only sadness, my insides burnt with grief and humiliation. My heart ached after a while, from the streams of tears running down my blotchy face. By the time Peter arrived from the shops there was nothing left to let fall, I felt empty and worthless. Seeing his face made my stomach twist. But then again, I saw it coming from the moment I laid eyes on Jamie, he took an interest in Peter, not obvious flirting, but the way he stared at Peter made me shift uncomfortably.

I heard the door open and slam, the keys scrapped on the china key dish in the hall way, I stood waiting for the lounge door to open, my whole body shaking uncontrollably with nerves. I took a deep breath in as the handle twisted, my breath hitched when I saw him. After I knew his dirty little secret, I couldn't stop from seeing him as this evil creature that lied to me, day in and day out.

"Kurt?" He gasped once he saw what sort of state I was in. His eyes filled with concern and confusion. All I wanted to do was fall tierlessly into his sturdy arms and let him rock me until I fell asleep, but I couldn't, I had to face facts, even after 3 years of living together, he still turned out to be a liar.

He watched me, soundlessly, as I took his phone from my jeans pocket. His eyes darted to the object and straight back into mine. His green eyes turned almost yellow as realization flashed across his face. I stood still, looking deep into his eyes but all he did was stare back. Probably too ashamed to try and defend himself.

"He wants to see you tonight since I'm training late tonight" I told him, I kept my voice low and confident as much as I could. His gaze still locked on mine.

"Kurt I...I'm sorry" His voice was just as shaky as mine had been, only he looked almost sick. He stared down at his hands, his head low, muttering something under his breath. "I'm so sorry Kurt" His voice sounded sincere, but I'd learned over the years not to be fooled by such an act as this.

"I can't" I whispered, not making much sense to Peter or myself right now. "I can't trust you anymore. I thought you were someone who loved me and only me" I started, my voice higher and weaker than before. I was about to cry, but I didn't.

"Kurt I do love you, It's just, I get so lonely without you" He replied walking closer to me. I backed away and put his phone gently down on the table.

"Just the thought of me coming home should have been enough Pete. Not sleeping with some cheep whore from pub" I argued, using all the strength I could muster. Peter was unmoved with what I called Jamie, He could tell I was pissed, and to be fair he had no right to tell me to not call him that.

Peter looked sadly at me, knowing that there was nothing he could do or say. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I really am but this relationship was a struggle for me and you knew that. It was about time that I did what I did" Peter knew that what he said was in no way true, feeling ashamed as soon as the words left his mouth.

"ABOUT TIME?" I shrieked unconvinced at his attempt to plead innocence. "you cheated on me Peter, you must have slept with him many I time. and while I was out there fighting for humanity" Peter looked away from me, threading his finger threw his hair "Your just sick!" I spat as I crossed his path to the door. He grabbed for my arm but I yanked it back, feeling a sharp pain in my joints.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed. He let me go but not before placing a gold ring in my hand. It was a promise ring I gave him 4 years ago, he gave me one too.

"I broke my promise so you get to keep it. Give it to someone who is stronger than me." Peter instructed looking deep into my eyes. I gave him a weak smile before leaving the apartment. To be honest he was right about a lot of things in there; It's hard to be in a relationship when you spend months at a time without them, especially if one of them is so weak minded to even wait a few more weeks until they come home! I had always been faithful, since you weren't aloud to be gay in the army in case you get to attached to another soldier. I had lied to join up to fight along side my brother and Puck, something Peter would never have the guts to do.

I wandered the streets of Ohio aimlessly, looking into darkened shop windows and small cafe shops with waitresses cleaning tables. I breathed in the smell of the quiet night trying to resemble my thoughts. I could always see Finn, or Puck? In the end I decided to go to Puck's since he doesn't ask a lot of questions. As I got to his front door I heard the loud laughing from a few of Puck's new female friends. A smile spread across my lips as I knew that this was going to be one of the things Puck would get me back for. He would hate me for barging in on him when there was a possibility for sex. But I was desperate and right now this was the only solution.

"Kurt, hi" Puck stared at me, confused to see me on his doorstep. Inside were two very pretty looking blond girls and Finn. Just my luck! Puck noticed the small smile and moved to let me in, Finn stared at me with concerned eyes as I slumped down into a brown sofa chair.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind me coming unannounced It's just..." I started, unable to finish. Puck seemed to understand, seeing the look of desperation and sadness on my face. Finn was as clueless as ever, as he carried on playing the video game he was in the middle of.

"I see you never get out of the old video game habit" I snorted, Finn looked over and offed me a smile.

"Seriously what's wrong dude?" Puck whispered gesturing me to walk with him into the kitchen. I obliged and lent against the cooker as he studied me from the kitchen counter top. His eyes glared at mine, looking for an answer he knew he would eventually get. I breathed in before explaining.

"Peter cheated on me, so I left the apartment" I said bluntly, Puck's face flashed with several emotions. Confusion, anger and then worry. After a while of silence I started again. "Is it okay if I stay here for a bit, I knew you wouldn't ask as many questions as anyone else?" I asked hesitantly. Puck smiled and managed a small nod before handing me a beer from the fridge. I loved that Puck didn't pry when something was troubling you. He didn't ignore you, he just knew that people will tell you in their own good time. It was nice to have a person like that in your life, someone who gives you comfort without actually saying anything.

"stay here as long as you want" he finally said as we made our way back into the lounge. Finn's eyes were still glued to the TV screen and the two girls sat giggling together in the corner.

"Time to go girlies, and Finn" Puck ordered turning of the TV. Finn shot him a death glare but it softened when his eyes met with mine. A smile played at my lips as I saw how happy Finn looked to see me. I looked down at my hands when all the memories came flooding back, the small smile on my lips fading. Finn noticed this and walked across the room to my side.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Finn asked once the girls had left laughing out the door. I shrugged nervously, trying to make it seem like there was nothing wrong, but there was. Luckily for me Finn dropped the subject and took to the hallways grabbing his coat from the sofa on his way. Finn said his goodbyes and told me to call me whenever I felt the need. I agreed and sunk into the couch, melting into the feeling. Puck smiled as he saw me relaxed for once. I guess I was always on edge whenever I was with Peter, I probably always knew that this would happen and nervous to know when it would. I had the rest of the week off before going back to Afghanistan with Finn.

"You want anything?" Puck asked me after he fixed himself a strange looking sandwich. I shook my head my eyes fluttering closed. After that Puck had left me be, I eventually found the strength to make a basic omelet and cried myself to sleep that night. The idea of living from door to door made my cry even harder, I felt embarrassed at the situation I found myself in. All I could do was blame someone or something, so I ended up muttering curses about Jamie and his sly ways, getting my boyf-ex boyfriend into bed with him. Peter probably has caught some disease and will get aids and die, that would free me of a lot of stress. I would get the apartment to myself, not that I want Peter to die, no. I want Jamie to die. But for now I'll just let Karma work it's magic and give him what he deserves.

As the days passed me and Puck gradually got a little bit closer than before. He was always home before me and had started cooking dinner, we were like an old married couple. But the fact I had no attraction to him at all and that Puck was in no way gay, kind of ruined the whole idea.

"You should try online dating!" Puck exclaimed one day as I sat down at the dining room table. I stared at him, a bemused smile on my lips as I tried to hold back the laughs. "I'm serious, Rachel and Finn tried it and they found someone they actually liked!" Puck tried to argue. After thinking about it for a bit I warmed up to the idea. Puck had chosen the site, match makers as a suitable website.

I smiled into the camera piece as the small square on Puck's laptop took a photo of me for my profile. I had listed all the things I enjoyed doing, reluctantly not putting that I was in the army. That might get back to the squad leader and get me kicked out.

"alright so, click here to find your ideal boyfriend" Puck said, reading the screen aloud. The site had been made for non homophobic people, just in case things got out of hand. Puck clicked the button to find _24 matches. _I smiled at the screen, a small squeal of excitement escaping my lips. Puck laughed as he scrolled down the list of men to find someone that I liked the look of.

"him" I said pointing to the screen. There was a tiny dark image of a man said to be 25, my age. He was into music and Broadway an ideal guy for me. His profile picture was too fuzzy to make out so Puck clicked to enlarge. The image was of a dark haired man with small curls, making him look as adorable as a little puppy. My heart melted as the hair reminded me of the dog I had as a kid. His name was barker as I didn't have an amazing creativity level at the time.

The name of the guy was Blaine, you weren't aloud to list your second name. Which I found amusing as In our Squad we were only addressed by our last names, never saying the others first name. It was one of the rules they had enforced, another attempt at not letting people get too attached to others.

I glanced at his profile, Puck watched me as my face lit up with hope and happiness. "I'm going to email him!" I chirped clicking the contact button. I thought for ages to try and think of what to say. After an hour or so I finally clicked send.

**To Blaine,**

**Hi my names Kurt and I'm pretty new to this online dating thing. I saw your profile and noticed that you have 'Broadway' listed as one of the things you like. I love Broadway! what's your favorite show?**

**from Kurt :)**

I hoped that the email was ok, I had no idea what people normally say when they first introduce themselves to another member. I took a deep breath and smiled at the computer screen. I closed it down and retired to my bedroom. Still smiling as I finally felt myself drift off into sleep, my thoughts only about this 'Blaine' and if he would reply to my email and what it would feel like to run my fingers through his curly hair. I wonder.

* * *

**So could Kurt and Blaine actually love each other? review please and let me know if you think this is good enough to be carried on! xx**


	2. the reply

It just turned half past 10 when the smell of bacon wafted through the guest room which Kurt was now slowly waking up in. He'd spent the previous night tossing and turning with the thought's of his ex boyfriend playing dirty mind games to change his mind. But it was no use, no matter how many amazingly kind gestures Kurt would imagine him possibly doing, he would never take him back.

"Kurt, breakfast!" Puck shouted from the kitchen. Kurt was so grateful to Puck for taking him in such short notice, he knew he would but it was still sweet that they look after each other like true brothers do.

Kurt and Puck had met in freshmen year in high school, Kurt was the kicker of the football team and Noah was a wide receiver. Whilst both of them had become part of their glee club they still remained part of the in crowd. It wasn't until half way through that first year Kurt came out to not only his father and friends but the whole school. He was the subject to constant physical and verbal bullying until the last week of his senior year. Even more so when they found out he was part of an athletic and gymnastic club on the weekends. It was when the bullying started that Noah and some of the rest of the guys on the football team and glee didn't man up like they should have done and Kurt was left to fight them all on his own.

By sophomore year Kurt had started boxing and self defense classes before and after school so he could at least defend himself if ever things got a little out of hand. A week before Easter break a group of at least 5 or 6 hockey players cornered him after school, that was the first time Kurt fought back. They hockey players backed off once they realized that they had no chance in getting him in the dumpster. Kurt would dodge each and every punch and kick they threw and would flip them over when their balance was weak. They stayed away from him since then.

In senior year of high school Finn had the idea to join the army to make his father's discharge an honorable one. It wasn't until Finn lost massively in a game of boxing on his Xbox that he saw Kurt was a pretty good agile person. He asked him to join the army with him and Puck and that's what they did. Training was a walk in the park for Kurt, he even gave Finn and Puck extra help when they seemed to need it. When they finally finished they were sent out to Afghanistan, completely different from the net's and bushes they had to crawl under in the hot weather. That was it, they could die and it wouldn't be like in training where you had to start again. If they were killed it was game over, forever.

Finn wasn't aloud to be nearest Kurt most of the time since they were step brother's so Kurt was mostly nearest Puck. Their second year really put things in perspective for Puck and Kurt, they were driving back to base in one of those massive trucks when they saw a small black hand gun poking out from some branches in a tree. Kurt saw it first; his whole body froze, things like that shock a person. They heard a bang and then a few seconds later the truck was on fire. By the time it had spread nearer the engine Kurt lept from the car and dragged Puck out by his collar. Kurt had saved his life. And since then they had a silent bond that they knew they would do anything for each other. They look after each other like true brothers do.

"coming" Kurt sighed from his position on the guest room bed, Puck was never a patient person so Kurt believed it best to not keep him waiting. He dragged his tiresome body from the mess of the sheets and into the kitchen with a dopey smile on his face.

"Thank you Noah, for everything"

"Kurt, It's the least I could do" Puck assured him gesturing for Kurt to sit down. He'd laid out a massive feast of bacon, eggs and what seemed to be french toast. Kurt gave a small weary smile and sat down, the memories of yesterday still playing on his mind. He was never going back to Peter, so all he could really do now was move on.

He took a bite of the toast and gave Puck his nod of approval, which is a rarity with the hopeless chef.

"See, those cooking lessons you gave me did help" Puck laughed. Kurt laughed too, remembering how appalled he had been the very first time Puck had gave him a piece of cake he made.

_"Puck?" Kurt asked quietly as he took a bite of the black and brown burnt cake_

"_Yes Kurt" Puck asked impatiently_

_"What is in this...cake?" Even the idea of it being a cake was questionable_

_"Umm...sugar, lot's and lot's of sugar" Kurt glared at him for that, knowing his Mohawk friend new about his strict diet was. "self raising flour, salt,butter and chocolate" Kurt could tell that he'd just threw it all in, he would see all the large chocolate squares that Puck had just broken up and stuffed in. Then he realized the thing that made it so...eww!_

_"Noah, what about eggs?" _

_"What about eggs Kurt?"_

_"Did you use them?!" Kurt snapped._

_"Ummm...no?"_

_"OMG, YOU IDIOT! look eggs go into cakes, it makes them cakes you twit!" Kurt shouted swatting him over the head with the magazine he was reading before._

_"oh" was all Puck said, he was staring glumly down at his hands like a told off child. Kurt muttered something under his breath and Puck looked up. Kurt was scribing a load of stuff onto a piece of paper from the draw, wearing an expression of utter concentration and determination._

_"What?"_

_"You me, cooking lessons every Saturday morning and Tuesday lunchtime. You're bloody hopeless Puckerman and you need to learn your shit, Kay?" Kurt asked, although there was no way he'd give up if Puck said no. Noah was taken a back to say the least, Kurt sounded like he was one of those cartoon characters that was going to hit you over the head with some massive hammer. Which would lead to a thin pink dick shaped thing coming out of your head. He knew Hummel meant business._

_"Sir yes, Sir" Puck answered, getting quite used to saying that when they went out there. _

_"Good" Kurt stated simply, giving him a curtly nod and turning back to his magazine like nothing ever happened._

He almost killed him for he terrible skills and demanded carried on those lessons until Puck could at least make a smoothy that actually had milk in. Then making in smooth would come in later. They ate in a comfortable silence, with Puck checking the back door a few times for his dog, Rover. He brought Rover for his girlfriend to keep her company when he was away; they broke up a week after he bought the dog.

Once they finished eating Puck broke the silence with an offer to check the dating website for a reply from "Blaine". Kurt hummed in agreement, putting the cutlery in the dish washer.

Puck started up his laptop, thankfully he changed his broadband so it now worked much faster and they had the login the the website in no time. He motioned for Kurt to enter his details jumping off the chair to the side slightly. Kurt sat down quickly as his fingers grazed over a few keys the clicking the only think heard in the kitchen.

"Two new messages!" Kurt chirped as the highlighted picture of an envelope had a red number 2 in front of it. "Lets see...One from Blaine and one from Sebastian?" Kurt read aloud clicking on the message from Sebastian. Puck stood hovering over Kurt's shoulder, a habit Kurt hated.

"Noah stop breathing down my back!" Kurt snapped moving his chair to the left so Puck could get his in the small gap next to his.

They both read the message in silence occasionally looking at each other with matching expressions of shock and for Kurt confusion

**Hey Kurt, I am Sebastian and I think your picture is rather attracting. Your hot and from my pic you can see I'm hot. We should get together sometime, the chemistry would be amazing don't you think? I know you find me attractive too and I bet you find my words a turn on so click that reply button and name a day, time and place and I'll meet you there sweet cheeks. xx**

They both sat in stiff in there seats. The Sebastian person was obviously delusional if he thought he was hot; a cw haircut, oily skin and a face that almost resembled a chipmunk. And not a cute one if that's what you think. He looked way too cocky in the picture. He was wearing a smug crooked smile holding up a piece of paper with his number written down on it. Who in their right mind would give away his number on the internet, anybody could be reading it. Stupid, stupid guy.

Kurt jumped when Puck cleared his throat after what must have been hours of contemplating.  
"So shall we look at Blaine's message?" Puck asked clearing his throat for the second time. Kurt nodded, discarding Sebastian's message and clicking on Blaine's. Luckily this was a better message to say the least.

**_Hey Kurt, thank you very much for your message. I can't tell you how little people send me messages on here. Anyways I love West side story and If you're free I would love to take you sometime. That being if you're not freaked out by meeting someone you've never met, bring someone along if you want? Let me know Okay? Blaine. Plus I like your profile pic, you're cute! x :)_**

"A'www!" Puck coed rubbing Kurt's hair. "If I were gay I'd reply you know" Puck announced clicking the reply button

Kurt nodded and moved the laptop directly in front of him. Puck noticed Kurt biting his lip in anticipation and laughed

"It's only a message Kurtsie"

"Fine" He muttered shooing him away. Puck left with nothing else to say, knowing that Kurt was already head over heels for this guy. He assumed correctly, Kurt had started his message as soon as the door clicked shut.

**Hey Blaine. I LOVE west side story, actually I auditioned for tony on an off Broadway performance but had to turn down the offer due to a career change. I'll bring my friend Puck? if that's OK? He's kind of a sex shark so if you have any single lady friends, that would keep him amused. I'm free next week, and then I'm not free for another 6. So pick any day and time that you're OK with :) My number: 0798234354 x**

* * *

**So I wanted to see if people would actually like my story so I waited quite a while. Let me know if you definitely want me continue and where to go. I mean Blaine might not be free next week? and they'll have to wait 6 weeks! What's YOUR opinion. Also anyone who will watch glee on thursday can you let me know what happens please? I have to wait till JANUARY! DAMN SKY1! review pretty pretty please! xx**


	3. Cancelling

A week later I finally agreed to see Blaine. We decided that we would meet at the Lima bean and we would both bring a friend, just in case. I decided to bring Puck since he basically whined at me for the last couple days. Blaine had said he would bring one of his male friends since he doesn't have many close lady friends. I was so excited when I saw Blaine set a date that I was actually free on. The plan was simple, coffee and then a movie at the local cinema. Hopefully nothing to sappy or romantic. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I like sitting crying in a dark room with a load of strangers. Hopefully it won't be too awkward sitting next to him, last time I went to a cinema with Peter he spent the entire time sucking my neck and I grew a boner right there and then. OH GOD! why do I keep thinking about Peter, stupid arrogant, cheating, sleazy, ugly, smelly chef! I bet he likes to make some posh recipes and have Jamie serve it to him under candle light in some fancy empty restaurant.

Ok so not thinking about Peter isn't working that well, Great! I think I'm never going to get over him but at least there's this 'Blaine' who could help me forget a little bit. Yeah, maybe he could be my knight in shining armor, oh what a sappy thing to say. You know what...screw it, I would love to watch a sickly romantic movie surrounded by a load of strangers who are crying. Well done Kurt; officially have the stereotype back in place. Although I do kill people in the army, kind of. I've shot dummies but I haven't actually shot, shot anyone. I bet it would take a lot of getting used to. Puck says that it's a turn on for someone to be in the army, maybe it would turn on Blaine. OH nope, Kurt get your head out of that damn gutter! I seriously need to stop letting my mind wander, who knows where it will get me.

"Hey Kurt, phone's ringing!" Puck shouted from the lounge. I am right now washing up the dishes from lunch with the girls, the girls meaning Brittany and Santana; the . . ! Im dead serious, even though I'm like unicorn gay I still find them hot as hell. They don't make my fluffy parts go mad but they are easy on the eyes. We had chicken for lunch (nice way to change the subject) It was nice, It was tomatoey and herby, cooked and dead. I'm clearly not a vegetarian. Oh hello now Puck finally got off his arse and is answering the phone.

A few muffled voices and a few "aww mans!" and Puck comes out with Santana behind him.

"What's up Noah?" I asked eyeing him closely; he looked a cross of pissed and tired. Not the best in my opinion. Any minute now a bunch of red gooey stuff is going to pour out from his ears like lava.

He didn't reply and just handed my the phone. OK?

"hello?" I ask into the device, waiting for a reply...ok no reply. "HELLO!" I shout getting a bit annoyed..."Is anyone there?...-

They cut me off those little arseing # 3#$%%DWGF$C#Q #1##$4 Ok so mad Kurt just arose to show you all his magical rainbow colors, that was red and black. :)

"They cut me off!" I whined pouting on the phone I dropped abruptly on the table.

"Fine, I tell you. They need us to go to the centre tomorrow because they want to make sure we are all here and ready" Puck gushed, I could tell he was worried about my reaction since I might have talked about BLaine BLAINE blaine blaINE BlAIne and nothing else. *giggle* and NWO...oops wrong spelling..and NOW I can't see him. cue mega sad face! Puck hung his head low and I saw Santana smirking from behind him. My date with Blaine was going to be tomorrow but I guess that idea is now out of the window and is never going to happen

"Y'all fink dis is funny? Y'all bitches innit bruv!" I said, gangsta style. Which only make Santana smirk even more and Puck looked up and smiled a little.

"Your not angry?" He asked like he was worried for my mental health, seriously I'm not a bomb about to go off, I'm actually a really nice and calm person HAHAH! Nah, that didn't fool you even a little bit did it, I'm actually beyond pissed right now and the only thing not going all Lima Heights on his ass is the face that Brittany is in the other room feeding Kurtsie, her hamster that she keeps on a leash. She can't see such a violent thing as me attempting and failing to beat up Noah.

"I am angry you moron but It's my job, you know" I said with all the composure I could Conjure. Hahaha conjure that is such a big word for me. I normally can't think of really big boy words but I think that one was pretty good. I noticed Puck was nodding and looked slightly relieved, at least he didn't have to miss out on going out with a cute guy. Well actually he does but he wasn't that fussed if you asked me.

"Poor Kurt doesn't get his arm candy?" Santana said from the doorway, she was still wearing that evil bitch smirk; that cow is enjoying my misery isn't she. She knows full well how lonely I have been without Peter and now she is just being horrible, I thought she at least would know how being alone feels like since she has to live on her own. I didn't say anything back I just stuck my tongue out at her and she snickered and left.

I looked sadly at Puck and he gave me a sympathetic look, I felt depressed. :( My phone buzzed and I felt a little happier. But not when I picked up the phone and saw that it was Blaine, damn it! Now I have to tell him to stuff his date because I'm going on a six week holiday and won't be able to text from where I am. OH wait! This is…He just cancelled on me. Yeah right, It says here:

To Kurt

From Blaine

**I'm so sorry but I have to go somewhere important tomorrow, family emergency**

That, that?...meanie, yeah he is a big meanie head. I now wish I was the one to cancel on him rather than him cancelling on me; this feeling sucks balls! Wow strange timing to be honest wiv ya, I get a call saying I need to work tomorrow and am about to cancel on Blaine and he cancels on me! He must me phsycic, it's the only explanation!

* * *

**So sorry this was so late but I can only write when I say Im doing homework so I did this whilst writing things about Jean-Pierre Serre who is a Mathematician who was born in 1926 on the 15th of September. Sorry I'll stop. Not sure if I'll be able to update any other stories in the few moments I have left but I hope you're fine with this little thing**


End file.
